


Rants about LoZ...

by AconiteWolfsbane



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I have no idea..., is this even allowed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AconiteWolfsbane/pseuds/AconiteWolfsbane
Summary: Just me muttering about headcanons.





	1. timeline...1

What I wrote on the previous page is just about the whole Kasuto issue.

But to be honest... The timeline doesn't make sense to me. There's just a few issues I have with it, and it got me thinking as to what could be the problem.  
It's mostly the fact that the fallen timeline relies entirely on Link dying during the final battle, after Ganondorf captured Zelda.  
You know, when Link was at his strongest. When it's much more likely that he'd have died earlier, when he was still weaker.

Controversial theory tiem! The Adult and Fallen timelines should be swapped.

** Adult timeline: **

Link fights Ganondorf at Hyrule Castle. Frees Zelda, they flee the falling castle.  
Ganondorf transforms into his pig beast form, becoming Ganon. He's sealed away shortly after by Link.

Link then goes back to experience puberty, yay...  
The Sages all show up, helping Zelda to seal Ganon into the Sacred Realm. This became Hyrule's legend of the Imprisoning War.

Ganon remains in his beast form, unable to become human again because of his rage at being defeated by some kid who cheated at puberty, or because he was sealed away in that form.

He takes over the Sacred Realm, corrupting it.  
This leads to the events of Link to the Past.

The Gerudo suffer a decline because of Ganondorf's actions, with many choosing to escape the anger of the other races by finding their way to the Dark World.  
They met some male criminals who were also escaping prosecution, and ended up founding Thieves Town, also known as the Village of Outcasts.  
Others choose to leave Hyrule entirely, some ending up becoming the ancestors of the pirates in Labyrnna and Holodrum.

**Fallen Timeline:**

Link dies, probably in the Water Temple, because that place was _freaking **evil**_ **.**

( _I hated Dark Link, and rage quitted for several years because of him. Totally brought about the fallen timeline there..._ )

Anyway, Link dies at some point, and the Triforce of Courage shatters.  
Ganon is filled with fury because now he can't possess the entire thing.  
He's an angry nerd who can't complete his collection.

He terrorises the people of Hyrule. The people desperately pray to the Goddesses for salvation.  
The Goddesses are like " **Holy shit, the kid's _dead?!_ He wasn't supposed to _die!_ Umm... I know! Everyone, _get to the mountains!_** "  
Hyrule is magically sealed away beneath a magical shallow sea.

A couple of hundred years later, Ganon breaks free of the seal. He finds a catapult or gets a Moblin to yeet him to the surface of the sea.  
Or maybe he just uses some magic to fly up, who even knows...  
Anyway, he establishes a base at the Forsaken Fortress and starts collecting pointy eared girls like they're Pokemon.

The events of Wind Waker happen. The Triforce of Courage is reassembled. The last Gerudo dies.

Anyway, the only parts of this that doesn't work with canon is the fact that the Hero of Time had been stated as being victorious in Wind Waker.

And of course, the stained glass windows of the sages in Hyrule Castle. In this theory, only two of them woke up to themselves, Saria and Darunia.  
But the others could have been forcibly woken by the goddesses in a last ditch effort to stop Ganondorf. They failed, so flood time.

But the statue in the castle could easily have been a memorial to the fallen hero. The boy who died tried to save Hyrule.  
The windows are the same. Memorials. Or maybe the Goddesses put them all there in case Hyrule ever got uncovered, so people would know the heroes of the past.

Whatever. Who can understand the whims of deities anyways...

Also, one thing that bugs me about the Wind Waker timeline...

Ganondorf and his followers were sealed away in Hyrule.  
His followers were the monsters, yes. But they were also... the Gerudo. And people who live in a desert probably aren't the greatest swimmers.

> "No traces of past Gerudo civilisations can be found on any part of the Great Sea, though it is theorised that the Forsaken Fortress was once Gerudo's Fortress." - [Zeldapedia](https://zelda.fandom.com/wiki/Gerudo)

The Goddesses didn't bother telling them to get to safety, and drowned them all.  
That's why there's no Gerudo's in that timeline. The Goddesses caused them all to die as Ganondorf's followers.  
Wind Waker's Ganondorf was the last of the Gerudo.

Of course, it's also possible that some of them evolved into Rito.  
Hey, it makes about as much sense as fish people evolving into bird people to escape a flood...  
And it's less genocidal then 'the goddesses drowned them all because their leader was crazy.'  
Maybe the Goddesses realised at the last moment that none of them had remembered to warn the Gerudo about the flood, and quickly used their powers to fast-track evolution for them.  
The new Rito went to the volcano because they were used to hot places, like the desert, and the volcanic island was now the warmest place around.  
Like I said, makes more sense then fish people becoming birds to get out of the water...

Anyway, none of this will likely play any part in the story. I just wanted to get all of this out of my head so I could stop thinking about it... and get back to actually writing.  
It was distracting me, so I had to get it out somewhere. Now I can forget it all and actually get some work done.

Ignore my crazed rantings.


	2. timeline...1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me muttering about headcanons.

This isn't actually related to the story I'm working on, it's just something that popped into my head when I was doing research for it.  
And it was keeping me awake, so I've decide to post it here so you all can suffer with me.

In Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, we have the towns with names like Saria, Darunia... Right?  
In Ocarina, they were the names of the sages.

Now, we all know that they basically chose to use the town names for the sages, just for some continuity.   
So that anyone who had played tAoL could go "Oh! I remember that town! Nice callback!"  
But, of course, there's the towns of Kasuto and Old Kasuto. Let's just call them Kasuto for the sake of argument.  
There hasn't been any character I know of with that name in any Zelda game.

It got me to thinking, and I think I have a theory. A couple of them, actually.

Now, before I start, I reckon that when they were working on Ocarina, they considered making Kasuto an actual character and the Sage of Shadows.  
But seeing as all Impa did was teach Link a song and show Zelda how to be a Drag King, they opted to make her a Sage instead.

Anyways, heacanon/theory time.

**Theory 1:**

Because there isn't a town called Impa in tAoL, this theory basically goes like this.

Impa was a Sheikah, and therefore basically a ninja, and wanted to remain hidden in order to continue serving Zelda and Hyrule from the shadows.  
She requested to remain unknown when the story of the sages was told.   
So they invented the mysterious 'Kasuto' as the Sage of Shadows in order to protect Impa's identity.  
Centuries later, when towns were being named after the sages of legend, Kasuto was used.

**Theory 2:**

Because those towns only exist in the Fallen Hero timeline, it raises this possibility.

After the sages sealed Ganon away in the Imprisoning War, Zelda decides to set about learning the true identity of the mysterious boy from the Kokiri Forest who gave his life trying to save Hyrule.  
She goes to the forest, using her status as the Princess in order to speak with the young Deku Sprout personally.

The Deku Sprout tells her the boys name, but states that he gave him that name.   
Zelda is told the story of how the boy came to live with the Kokiri.  
She learns that he was possibly the son of a Hylian soldier, and his mother died before stating the baby's name.

When Zelda leaves the forest, she searches the remaining scattered records and documents left over from the Hyrulean Civil War, searching for any possible connection.  
After several years, she learns of a palace guard who died defending the castle, whose wife and baby son mysteriously disappeared in the final years of the war, and were presumed dead.  
She learns that the baby was called Kasuto. Link's birth name.  
She decides to honour his sacrifice by making sure that the entire kingdom knew his name.

Over the long centuries, people forgot the name the Deku Tree had given him.   
But the name Kasuto was remembered, solely because it was visible on some old yellowing document, signed by the princess with an official-looking royal seal on it to boot.  
When the towns were named to honour the sages, Kasuto was honoured too, even though the people had long forgotten exactly what this Kasuto person had actually done.

So yeah.

Whew. Glad I got that out.

Goodnight.


	3. timeline...2

Okay, I have some more timeline stuff. Once again, this most likely won't play any role in the story, but it bugs me, and I need to get it out of my head.

I'll do this by timeline this time.

**Adult timeline:**

Right, what bugs me about the official version of events is this.

> _Once Ganondorf is sealed, the world becomes peaceful and the Gerudo return to their lives of noble thievery._
> 
> \- LoZ Encylopedia, pg:45

Okay, cool. Except...

> _Ganon returns. The hero does not. To prevent the destruction of the world, the Godesses submerge and seal Hyrule, along with Ganon, beneath the Great Sea._
> 
> \- LoZ Encylopedia, pg:11

And of course, my previously mentioned point about there being no Gerudo in that timeline, except Ganondorf himself, and the possible remains of the Gerudo's Fortress.

So... Hyrule lives peacefully for maybe a couple hundred years tops.   
Big G comes back, hero can't for whatever reason that's unspecified.  
Maybe Ganondorf came back much sooner then the Hero could reincarnate. Maybe he simply wasn't born yet. Or, maybe he had returned, but had already died as a young child.  
Maybe the reincarnation cycle was disrupted temporarily because Link returned to his past, causing the Triforce of Courage to shatter and be scattered around the land, which then got submerged.

Basically, they all lived happily ever after, for anywhere between a few decades to a couple of hundred years, and then the Gerudo got drowned, the Gorons were reduced mostly to the populations in other lands, and the Zora's decided that they actually hated being wet all the damned time and grew some wings.  
This was supposed to be the 'good' timeline. Where you saved the world and went home in time to flirt with the pretty ranch girl knowing that she's gonna be a total babe in a few years.

**Fallen Timeline:**

Okay, I'll start with my previous issue with the timing being set to one particular point at the very end of the game, after Zelda is captured.

But...

In this timeline, you'll noticed something.

Once again, I'll refer to the Encyclopedia. Page 47, specifically. This page is the second of two that talk about the Goron race. It includes a basic chart of the timelines, highlighting which games the Gorons appear in.

Adult timeline... Yeah, they're in all three. No probs there.  
Child timeline... Yep, three for three again.  
Fallen timeline... ... ... Let's see...

 ** _A Link to the Past._** No gorons.  
 ** _Link's Awakening._ **Nope, not here either.  
 ** _Oracle of Ages/Seasons._** Oh, there they are. Hey guys.  
 ** _A Link Between Worlds._** Nada.  
 ** _TriForce Heroes._ **The Encyclopedia doesn't include this one in the list of games the Gorons appear in, so this doesn't count as a canon appearance, despite any Goron-themed objects/costumes. So that's a strike.  
 ** _The Legend of Zelda._** Zilch.  
 ** _The Adventure of Link._** Bupkis.

They only appear in the Oracle games, which are set in Holodrum and Labyrnna.

This kinda implies that Ganon succeeded in his plans to wipe out the Gorons by feeding them to Volvagia, huh?

But... If Link didn't die until the final battle at Hyrule Castle... Then he saved the Gorons, right?  
But if he didn't save the Gorons, as this timeline seems to imply, then he must have died before that?  
So, Link must have died sometime after opening up the Sacred Realm and giving Ganondorf access to the Triforce, but before he rescued the Gorons.  
Which goes against the fact that Ganon got all three pieces of the Triforce, presumably by ripping the other two from Link and Zelda's corpses.

Personally, I blame Sheiks' weird impulse to start a damned jam session when standing on a wooden bridge over the lava filled crater of an active volcano.  
I mean, who even does that?! Harp-playing Ninja Drag Kings, that's who.

** Child timeline: **

I have one major issue with the official story here... It concerns the backstory for _**Twilight Princess**_.

At the end of _**Ocarina of Time**_ , Link is shown returning to the point where he first met Princess Zelda. Ya know, before he got the mission to get the Spiritual Stones which opened the door to the Sacred Realm.  
Because otherwise, Zelda was standing outside that window for _weeks,_ waiting for the cute green boy to come back. _Damn girl,_ _you thirsty. She needs a hobby._

Ganondorf is captured and put on trial for his intended crimes, likely with young Link as a key witness, and _definitely_ with a courtroom full of people who've heard weirder shit than time-travelling prepubescents.

However, it's shown in _**Twilight Princess**_ that when the execution went down, it failed, because the Triforce of Power activated, and prevented him from dying. So they settled for drop kicking him into the Shadow Realm, and letting the Twili deal with him. Because Hylians are dicks like that.

And there's the problem.

If Link returned to that first meeting with Zelda, then he went back to before he got the mission to collect the Stones.  
If he didn't collect them, then the Sacred Realm was never opened.  
Ganondorf couldn't have gotten the Triforce of Power.

The only other way that could have happened, is if Link was sent back to just before Impa grabbed young Zelda and fled the castle.  
Which is a point in time that's _still_ before Link opened the Sacred Realm.

So how could Ganondorf be saved by the Triforce if he never had the opportunity to claim any part of it?

What, did Link and Zelda decide to open the realm up anyways, as part of awakening the Sages? They did need Rauru on side, after all in order to seal Ganondorf.  
But... Ganondorf was imprisoned by that point. So he still didn't have access to the Triforce.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a good place for me to vent about the Zelda timeline issues and the little things I uncover during my research that keeps me up all night because it just doesn't make sense.


End file.
